Secrets
by Violent Moon
Summary: Sophia has a secret that only her two best friends know about. She has breakdowns but they are secret. Nobody knows anything. Until she has a huge breakdown. Horiible summaries. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a BTR story that I wrote and it's not about my life but like some things are alike. For example, being diabetic. Oh and I have never met BTR or ever will so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own BTR.**

I sat alone in the car waiting for my friend to come out of the club. It's been an hour and a half since she went into the club to find her boyfriend and tell him it's over because he cheated on her. I think if she doesn't get out here in 5 minutes I am going to have to go inside. I, Sophia Richardson go in a club, never.

I have never been drunk, smoked, or did anything with drugs or drinks that are bad. I know I was a goodie two shoes but I think I would kill myself if I did. And same with my friend Sana Mahmood who I call Santa. I call her Santa because this one Halloween she was Santa. So now I just call her that.

Anyways we live together in an apartment in Florida. We live together because she and I went to the same high school and college. So now we are like sisters. Our apartment is right by this club and since she knew her boyfriend goes to this exact club she came to get revenge.

"Ugg! Santa come out already one more minute and I have to go in there." I said to myself.

I put on the radio so I could not be bored sitting alone in the car. "Crap. Thanks a lot Santa. Now I have to come inside and find you through all those drunken people. I carefully walked out of the car and made my way in.

I started yelling "Sana" but instead of her coming up to me it was this random cute guy. But I would not go out with him because he is drunk.

"Hey there" he said. "I am Kendall Knight and I would love to dance with you."

"Well how bout you dance with some other random girl here because I am not here to get a drunken, self-absorbed, stinky guy. I am here to find my friend. So go and get a life!" I screamed at him though nobody noticed because the music was so high.

"Kendall! Come over here" I heard a guy sitting in a booth with 2 other guys and 2 girls.

"Yeah leave her alone! She's mine!" Came a voice from a table.

"Why don't you all leave me the FUCK ALONE!" I said and I ran off to find my friend. "Sana" I screamed.

And then I saw her. She looked drunk and was getting r-raped by her boyfriend that she was supposed to end things with.

"Get away from her" I screamed and grabbed a beer bottle and threw it on his head. This can apparently knock someone out because he was knocked out."Oh god! What the hell am I going to do?" I said mumbling to myself.

"You want me to help? I am not drunk you know." said a guy that was sitting in the booth.

"Yeah I guess. Just um uh can you pick her up and carry her into my car?" I asked

"Sure and by the way my name is Logan Mitchell" he said while picking her up.

"My name is Sophia Richardson but you can call me Soph"

"Oh okay" he said and we walked out of the club. I walked to my car with Logan and Santa in his hands in silence.

I unlocked the car and went to the passenger's side and opened the door. "Um you can just put her in."

"Yeah okay." He replied. "Um do you er do you want me to come to your house to carry her in?" he asked nervously.

"Um sure I guess. Hop in" I said as I got in the car. He got in fairly quickly and I started reversing and driving. I drove in silence and got to my apartment complex in 5 minutes." We're here." I said calmly. I opened my door and closed it and went to the passenger's side. "I got her. It's okay"

"Thanks for everything." I muttered.

"Yeah, no prob!" he said with a small smile."So what floor is your apartment?"

"Fourth floor and I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight."

"It's fine." We started walking to elevator and I pushed the button. We walked inside the elevator and I pushed the 4 on the dial pad. We walked out onto the fourth floor and I grabbed my key from my shoulder strap and unlocked the door. "Okay so the room on the right is hers so just put her into bed I guess."I said.

"Okay." He went into her room and disappeared for a moment while I put my things in my room.

He came back out and said "I like your apartment. It's really nice."

"Thanks. You want food or anything to drink."

"Can I have water?"

"Of course"

"So you want to talk?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"What about?" I said as I hopped onto one of the coaches and motioned for him to sit.

"I dunno. You are very different. Tell me about yourself." He said while sitting down.

"Ok. Well um, I am an endocrinologist and my friend she's a doctor as well. We both live here and we are best friends but kind of like sisters."

"I get the feeling you are hiding something but that's ok. Cool. I am a doctor to. I am a pediatrician. So why did you become an endocrinologist?"

"Um well" I stuttered "I trust you ok so don't tell anyone this but I am diabetic."

"I get it now. So why don't you want me to tell anybody."

"Well some people are dumb. Like when I was in 3rd grade this one nurse in my school made me prick 8 times in an 8 hour school day. So if people don't know they treat me differently. They treat me like I am diseased or something. So I just don't tell people."

"Yeah. Well that is true. Oh and um do we look familiar to you? Like when we were in the club you saw Kendall and me and two other guys. Did we look familiar to you?

"Yeah you reminded me of somebody but I didn't know who."

"That's because we probably should. Do you remember Big Time Rush? Yeah we were them and still are I guess but we moved on and made careers. I am a doctor, Kendall is a hockey player, James is a model, and Carlos is a policeman. And we just are having a little vacation so we came here."

"Yeah I do remember you guys. I loved your music and everything."

"Thanks and hey I think I should get back before the guys go totally drunk and get knocked out."

"Yeah, that's fine. And where are staying at? If you want you can crash here with your friends."

"Um yeah. Actually that would be great."

"Ok and you can take my car if you want because you came here in my car and if you are crashing here then I don't think there is any problem with you taking my car." I said

"Cool. I will be back in 20 minutes." He said while grabbing my keys and heading toward the door. "Bye" I said.

I went to my room to grab my pj's because tonight I would be sleeping with Santa. I picked out my purple sweats and a black plain t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and changed. After I changed I went to my room to get tomorrows clothes and to set up the bed. Then I went to the guest bedroom and went to fix that bed.

After everything was done I heard the doorbell. I went and opened it to see Logan carrying a sleepy James. "You can put him in the guest bedroom. Two of you guys can sleep in the guest bedroom and two of you can sleep in my room. I will just sleep with my buddy."

"Cool and um can you help me with them like can you get Kendall or Carlos?" he asked simultaneously

"Um sure but how about I take Carlos and you take Kendall because Kendall was flirting with me." I said chuckling nervously.

He started to chuckle too" Yeah sure it's cool."

We both went down together and went to my car. I grabbed Carlos and Logan grabbed Kendall who saw me and started flirting with me again. "Hey. It is you again. Want to dance?" he said with a smirk.

"Logan, if you can make him shut up I will do anything for you. Okay anything. Please just make him shut up." I said begging.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just drunk."

"That's why I am worried about what he will do."

He started laughing and so I bent down and grabbed Carlos. Wow was he light. He was slightly awake so I put his arm around me and I grabbed his waist. I started walking toward the elevator when Kendall pulled my waist.

"What the HELL? Logannnn! Get your butt over here and handle him."

"Sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction to his touch." He said laughing

"Well, did you like it because I can kick your balls and I would like to see your reaction to that." I said with a smirk.

"I knew there was something different about you" Logan said

"Yeah well I am unique."

After ten minutes we were all in my apartment. Kendall was in my room sleeping and Carlos and James were in the guest bedroom asleep. Logan and I were in talking in the living room.

"So you want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied casually.

"Okay so we are going to watch Beastly because that is my all time favorite movie."

"You like that movie. I hate it." Logan replied clearly in shock."

"Oh HELL NO! I love that movie. Well it does have one of my husband's in it."

"Excuse me. Did I just hear you say husbands?" he asked with a puzzled expression

"Yes I actually have like 6 husbands but they are all fake and famous which is kind a funny."

"Well that was unexpected. But funny, really really funny. So who are the famous gentlemen?" He said chuckling

"Hahaha! Ok so number 1 is Benjamin Stone, number 2 is Patrick J. Adams, number 3 is Alex Pettyfier, number 4 is Jean-Luc Bilodeau , number 5 is Jake T Austin, and last is someone I share with my friend who happens to be Logan Lerman." I said cracking up every once in a while.

"Damn girl! He said laughing so hard he was on the verge of tears

"What? Look I made this list when I was 13 now I am 26 so Shush! Plus it helps me like I have been looking for a guy since 3 years and I can't find anyone so they help me by not making me feel lonely." I said in embarrassment

"Nice. You know you are really fun to talk to. Anyways I am going to bed. I am exhausted." He said yawning and getting up.

"Yeah sure, same. Oh and I have some of my brother's clothes here. Do you want to wear them? I would offer to others but they are already asleep."

"Um yeah that would be great." He said.

I went into my room quietly so I wouldn't wake up Kendall but as soon as I opened my closet door he woke up. "Wha-what time is it?" he mumbled

"It is 2 am and time for you to go back to sleep." I said silently.

"Hey you are that girl I met at the club. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well" I said as I took the clothes out and shut the door. "You are at my apartment and didn't I tell you to go back to sleep. Logan will be here in like 5 minutes. So calm down and go back to sleep." I said leaving from the room.

"Here you go and Kendall woke up so I would hurry if I were you."

"Okay and thanks for the clothes."

"Sure no problem and I will see you tomorrow" I said

He walked into my room and closed the door so I went into Sana's room and walked over to her bed to find out she smelt horrible. So I got up and walked over to the coach in her room and fell asleep.

**So that took me awhile to write. Please read and review. Oh and there will probably be only 3 or 4 chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is yet another chapter! I will add a new character for my friend's early birthday present. So here is to you Sana Mo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR! The only people I own are Sophia and Sana Mahmood and Sana Mo**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller Id and saw that my other best friend, Sana Mo that lives next door is calling me.

"Hello" I said tiredly

"Hey! Can we have a shopping day today? Last night, remember how I told you I had a date, well the guy stood me up. So now I am sad but shopping will make it better. Like always. So what do you say?"

"Um well, I don't have any plans but Santa is still sleeping and I was too. Wait, what time is it?" I asked

"It is…8 am. Why?"

"Well firstly because I needed to know what time it is and secondly because I didn't feel like looking at the clock. Anyways, I think we can go at 11. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sure that's cool. I shall see you then."

"Wait, do you want to have breakfast at our apartment? Plus I need to tell you something about Sana." I said hesitantly

"Cool, I will be over in a minute. Later." She said and hanged up the phone.

It is kind of funny that my two best friend's names are Sana. But I call Sana Mahmood Santa and Sana Moon Sana Mo. So everybody knows the difference. The really funny part is that Sana Mo is obsessed with James. She was since he came out with Big Time Rush and she has been ever since. She doesn't have posters but she wears Cuda girl spray. I didn't even know they made Cuda girl spray but she has it.

She is also obsessed with shopping. When she is sad, happy, mad, or has any other feelings she goes shopping. You should see her closet. It is filled with clothes and shoes and her storage closet is also filled with the same thing.

I picked up my prick and pricked myself. Wow I am 111. That is perfect.

*Ding Dong*

I got up quickly and went to the door. I opened it only to see Sana Mo with breakfast in her hands.

"Um you know I said you could have breakfast here, which means I would cook." I said chuckling

"I know but I don't like your food. Like I do but like I like my food better. Hehehe!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude its fine" I said as we went and walked into the kitchen. I started making some coffee for myself and then went to put some bread into the toaster.

"Hey I am going to go wake up Santa and then we can talk. Okay." I said

"Yeah sure I shall just be here and eat breakfast." She said sadly

"Oh I will be right back. Do not go all depressed because you got stood up. I am sure there are plenty more men for you out there."

"Right" she said while I walked away mumbling to myself "there is someone in this apartment for you."

I walked into Santa's room to find her awake and eating the Advils I put on her side table with water. "Hey, what happened last night? I don't remember a thing. Well yeah I don't remember." She said giving me a puzzled look

"Well you went to the club by our apartment to tell your boyfriend it's over but didn't show for an hour so then I went inside and found you either doing it or you getting raped. So I took a beer bottle and smashed it on the guys head and Logan helped me get you here. Then him and the guys crashed here." I said quickly

"Oh well, um, thanks for saving me." I think she was gathering all the thoughts in her head because she didn't say much.

"No problem. So how you feelin?"

"I just have a minor head ache, nothing too serious. Wait, you said Logan and the guys crashed here. Who are these guys?"

"Remember Big Time Rush. Yeah well they are them."

"Oh" was all she uttered

"By the way Sana Mo is here and she wants to go shopping. I told her we could go at 11 and its 8:35 right now." I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah sure, I am fine with that. Can I just take a shower first? I think I smell bad." She spoke while sniffing herself and making a gross face.

"Cool I shall go tell Sana Mo." I said walking out of her room only to find Sana Mo staring into James eyes and James doing the same. I started chuckling and both started to stare at me.

"Soph what's he doing here?" Sana Mo questioned me while pointing at James.

"Where the hell am I? Can someone explain?" James said.

"Sure but let the others wake up too so I don't have to explain over and over again." I smiled

In less than 10 minutes everybody was up and everybody was clueless except for Logan, Santa and me. I made waffles for everybody and some coffee for Logan and me. I couldn't believe that nobody else liked coffee. But coffee is so good I thought.

"Ok so I guess I can explain some stuff now." I said while pouring a huge pile of syrup onto my waffle.

"You are just like Carlos. He uses the same amount of syrup." Kendall said while staring wide eyed at the huge pile of syrup on my waffle.

"Gross. How can you eat that much? And shouldn't you be careful?" Logan stated while looking straight at me. I just glared at him.

"It is simple my dear Logan. I shall show give you a demonstration." I said picking up a waffle and stuffing into my mouth."Mo"

"Hmm" she said looking at me.

"Tissue" I said while trying to making pleading eyes. Apparently it worked because she got up, rolled her eyes, and gave me a tissue.

"Thanks" I spoke after spitting out all that waffle from my mouth into the tissue.

"Smooth" James asserted.

"What? I can stuff it in my mouth but I cannot swallow it. Like I can but in little bites."

"Fatty" Sana Mo spoke from behind.

"Hey hey hey, I may eat like a fatso but that does not mean I am. Like I am fat but I don't look it. And neither does Carlos." I retorted

"I have never been defended like that by anyone." Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah well get used it if I am around. Plus I was defending myself as well." I started eating until I noticed Kendall was staring at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing you are just pretty." He flirted.

"I have a boyfriend" I knew I didn't but if I said I did he would probably stop flirting with me.

"So?" he asked while I could see the jealousy in his eyes. It made my heart swell and I could tell Sana Mo's heart was also swelling because James was looking straight into her eyes.

"So that means I have a boyfriend and I am off limits." I said smirking.

"Well it's not like I was flirting. I was simply just stating a fact."

"Well than I shall state a fact as well. I like the color of your eyes Kendall."

"Why thank you." He said smiling

"Mmhmm" I started to eat my waffles again when I noticed Santa didn't come back from her shower." Hey Mo, where is Santa?"

"Santa?" Carlos asked

"I shall explain later. Mo let's go check if she's okay." I said getting up and she did the same. We both walked into Sana's bedroom only to find her in her closet trying to find something to wear.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked which scared her and she screamed

"Well I need a new boyfriend and since there are guys in this apartment I need to look pretty." She said amused by Sana Mo's and my facial expressions.

"I am the only one dressed. The guys and Soph are still in their pajamas. And Kendall was flirting with you Soph." she smirked

"I know and I lied about having a boyfriend. But that's because I have reasons and we are not allowed to speak of those. I can't and you guys know that." I said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"It's okay. We are here for you. Anyway how is it going with you and James Mo?" Santa asked

"Amazing." She said giggling

"You guys didn't even talk. All you guys did was stare into each other's eyes. It was cute though. Like I could see your heart swell because you were staring at him the way a girl would look at a guy she loves, which you do." I said smiling

"Okay we are not telling them about my obsession with him. Okay you guys have to promise."

"Yeah yeah we promise. Now help me get something to wear." Santa requested

"Here wear these skinny jeans and this frills shirt with a blue cardigan." I pulled the things out of her closet and put them into the bathroom and pushed her in. "Well that was quick. How did you know what for her to wear so quickly?" Mo asked me

"Well I gave her that for her birthday present. So I kind of knew it matches. You know?"

"Smooth" Mo replied

"Hey I am going to get ready as well for our shopping trip or all you alright considering James?" I smirked

"I need to go now that I might have a boyfriend. I need to look pretty!"

I started chuckling and went to Sana's room to get my clothes that I got out last night. I put on some skinny jeans with a black tank top and a white cardigan with black boots. I went outside to see Santa introducing herself to the guys.

"I see you have introduced yourself." I said walking to the sofa in the living room. Sana Mo came and sat by me while all the guys just stared at us. I scratched my neck which means I took care of my diabetic stuff. We made it up in case anybody stayed over and didn't know I was diabetic.

"What was that?" Carlos asked raising one eyebrow

"What was what?" Santa asked obviously lying because she knew what he was talking about

All the boys just looked confused while the girls and I just smirked at each other. "Shall we go?" Mo asked

"Course" I said and looked at the boys. "We are going shopping because two people are single and they need boys. So I shall help them with their outfits and such sorts. You guys are welcome to either stay or leave. Your choice."

"I think we should stay." Kendall smirked.

"Fine by me. Just don't make a mess and do not go in Santa's room. I am sure she has her personal possessions." I said scratching my neck and winking at her.

"Let's go. I have a lot planned and I need at least 4 outfits with accessories and shoes and of course LIPGLOSSES!" she squeaked in excitement.

"Let's go before she makes up pay like last time. You see last time we had to go from 11 to 9 because we did not feel like going with her and plus we forgot to get her lip glosses for her birthday." Santa said laughing.

"Damn. I remember that time. Every part of my body hurt the next day." I said rubbing my sides remembering the pain." If anything goes wrong call this number." I said putting a card on the fridge.

"Let's go!" I sighed and walked out the door with my two buddies.

At the mall…

"We have been to at least more than half of the shops can we please go back?" I asked carrying 11 shopping bags. We had been here for more than 5 hours and I was tired. I knew I was going to go low if we kept this going on. "Ok we can stay longer if and only if we can stop to eat because I will go low. So if any of you would like to carry an unconscious me and 11 shopping bags I suggest we sit down and eat." I said in one breath.

"Fine, but I need to go to 4 more shops and then we can go home. I want to look nice. By the way Soph, why the heck did you say two single people when there are clearly three?" Mo said raising an eyebrow

"Because you know I lied about having a boyfriend and plus because it will help you both get James and Logan." I said winking.

"Idiot" Santa and Mo said in unison.

We all got pizzas and drinks. We sat at the table in the corner and talked about the guys and work and other things until we decided we should go back to shopping. We went to three other shops and went back home. I had 15 bags, Santa had 14, and Mo had 18.

At home…

"Whewww! Well that was tiring. Are we going to have a fashion show as well or is that tomorrow?" I asked scared of the answer I was about to get.

"Are you crazy? We have to do it at night because the guys are here. I don't think I want to ruin the surprise for my Jamie." Mo giggled

Santa and me started chuckling at her answer and went to the elevator. Mo came running with her bags and pushed the button."You think the guys destroyed the apartment?" I asked to the two of them.

"I highly doubt it but if they did, I bet you would take revenge or something." Santa said laughing

"True" Mo said and joined the laughing.

We got off the elevator and heard loud crash sounds from our apartment. We all just looked at each other and nodded in agreement that we should go inside and see the damage. I opened the door and saw that the guys froze in position and just stared at us."Sorry" Carlos managed to say.

The place was a mess but it wasn't too bad. We made a bigger mess when all of our brothers came and had a huge water gun, Nerf guns and Frisbees fight. Now that was fun.

"Remember the time our bros came and we had that huge fight thing." I said looking in amusement

"Yeah. This is like nothing compared to what happened with our bros." Santa said laughing.

"Didn't Soph's bro break the plasma screen?" Mo asked and we all started laughing while all the guys just kept staring.

"What?" Santa, Mo and me asked in unison.

"You guys aren't mad that we trashed your place?" James asked looking scared.

"Didn't you just hear our conversation? We have made bigger ones. Just clean up because I am too tired too and plus because you guys made this one." I said and went to my room with all the bags. I jumped onto my bed and smelled cologne. "Ewwww!" I picked up my perfume from my one of my drawers and sprayed it on my bed.

"There" I said and sniffed the bed. I lay on my bed and put in my earphones in my ears. I put on 'Moves Like Jagger' on replay. I lay on my bed for more than an hour until Kendall comes into my room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself" I replied

He sat on my bed and looked at my iphone. "Moves Like Jagger, really?" he said chuckling.

"Yes" I resumed my daydreaming until I got disrupted again by Kendall pulling one of my earphones out of my ear and putting it in his own. He then laid down beside me and stared at me. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked raising both eyebrows

"I told you, that you were pretty which is why I stare at you."

"Well I told you that I liked you eyes. But I don't stare at them." I smirked.

"I think you like me." He winked.

"Of course I do. Oh! How did you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I have my ways and I still think you really do like me." He said staring into my eyes.

"Well if I really did like you, we would be watching a movie and cuddling or makin out or having sex. And since we are not doing any of those clearly I say I do not like you." I said a little angered about how he can say I like him.

"So if you did like me we would be doing those things that you said."

"Basically" I said amused at his expression.

"Well I have to make you like me then. I know you will fall for me. All of them do. Watch me." He smirked

"Try me just try. By the way in Logan's words ' I am different' and in my own words I am unique so don't bring your hopes up." I smirked back.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while until Logan knocked onto the door and came inside. "I am not disturbing anything am I?" Logan asked

"Nope!" I said happily while Kendall glared at Logan.

"Ok then. Kendall, Carlos is calling you." He said looking at us oddly.

"What does he want?" Kendall asked annoyingly

"I don't know what he wants. He is just calling you."

"Fine" Kendall huffed and walked out of the room. I laid back down. Logan shut the door and looked at me. "What's up?" I asked politely.

"I need to talk to you." He said with a stern voice." I want to talk about diabetes and your lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied

"Don't play dumb. I know you are. You told me yourself. Anyway I want to know why you are not telling them you are diabetic and why you lied about having a boyfriend. Just yesterday you told me that you are looking for the one since three years. I want to fucking know why you are lying. I won't tell anyone but I want to know."

"Look Logan, for guys it's just that I don't have time and for diabetes. It's like I told you yesterday that people are dumb." I retorted

"Sophia, I know you are lying. You can talk to me. I'm not dumb and I am a doctor so I would know." He said with pity.

"Logan, you are not in the position to say anything. I am. I am the one with diabetes and I am the one who has to deal with it. If you say something to any of them, I will hurt you. I took karate and I am not afraid to use it." I said with some tears in my eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He was about to say more but I cut him off.

"Listen to me, I invited you to my house because you helped me with my Friend. My friends mean the world to me and I would do anything for them. I told you that I trusted you because you were the only one not drunk out of the 4 of you. You sat in the club with your friends controlling them. I admire that about you. But the fact is, we met last night and you know nothing about my life. So go to hell if you tell anybody. It is my secret and I can keep it. I handle with it and I deal with it. But I do not need to talk about it 24/7 in my life. I need a break sometimes but if you keep talking about it I will loose it." I said with a calm voice but tears coming out of my eyes.

"Sorry but you act so differently. Like it's not in your life." He said looking into my tear filled hazel eyes.

"Drop the subject now" I demanded. I got up and left the room. The guys saw me with tears and they tried asking if I was okay but I just ran to Mo's apartment. I got there and Santa and Mo ran up to me asking if I was okay. I explained everything to them and they got angrier at Logan as I finished.

"I'll be back." Santa said and left. I looked at the watch and saw that it was 10:13. That was the last thing I saw until I drifted into deep sleep.

**So this is the most I have written in like ages. Anyway how was it. Please review. Your welcome Sana and Mo **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is going pretty well. I love all the reviews even though there aren't many reviews. Thanks to all. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR!**

I woke up and noticed I wasn't at my apartment. I was thinking about how I got here until all the memories came flooding into my brain. I remembered how I talked to Logan and how he kept mentioning my diabetes. I remembered how he asked why I was lying about having a boyfriend. I don't want to face him or his friends.

I want to just lay here and sleep. I sat up and saw Mo sleeping on my right and Santa sleeping on my left. "Awww!" I whispered. I knew they slept with me to comfort me. It's just like when you go to your parent's room when you were a kid because of a nightmare. Except for me this is just reality.

I looked at the clock and got up. I went to outside to the living room to find a note. 'Hey Sophia. I am sorry for what I said. I just wanted to know. You don't have to tell me anything. I am truly sorry. By the way you have really good friends. They stick up for you. Santa came up to me and told me to leave you alone and not to discuss that topic. I am truly sorry. Logan'

"Oh my god! I should probably go and see if they are awake." I mumbled to myself. I will also get breakfast for Santa and Mo from Ihop. They deserve it after comforting me last night and all those other nights. I walked outside of Mo's place and into my place to find Logan looking like a mess on the table.

"Are you ok?" I asked and he jumped.

"Yeah I am fine. How about you?"

"Look I am fine. Ok. Just don't talk about it to me or anybody ok." I said with some tears in my eyes but I wiped them off.

"Sure. So how was your sleep?" he asked changing the subject

"Great I guess. But you look like you didn't get any. You want to go to my room and sleep?"

"Actually that would be great." He replied.

I led him to my room and opened the door to find Kendall sleeping in my bed with only his boxers. "Well ok then. Hey I am going to go to Ihop and get breakfast for the girls you guys want anything?" I whispered

"Well can you get the guys some pancakes and me a garden omelet. Here is Kendall's wallet. You can pay for your guy's food as well with his money." He said smirking and handing me Kendall's wallet. "Of course I will. Anyway let me just get my clothes and you guys can sleep." I said and winked at him.

I got out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. Then I went to my jewelry drawer and got out some black studs and a black and white striped bracelet. I went into the bathroom outside and changed. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked out of the bathroom with Kendall's wallet in one hand and my phone in the other. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and went into my room to get my bag. As I walked in I saw Kendall and Logan hugging each other. So I took a picture and grabbed my bag.

"I should probably write a note for Santa and Mo to tell them where I am." I went and picked up a paper from Santa's room where nobody was sleeping. I wrote where I was going and took some tape out of her drawer. I sticked it on the piece of paper and went to Mo's apartment. I walked in and noticed that they were still sleeping so I taped the note on Mo's clock.

"Shit. I forgot my bag and Kendall's wallet in the apartment." I walked back inside to find Kendall all dressed with his wallet in his hands. "I hear you are going to get breakfast for yourself and us, so I thought I should accompany you." He smiled.

"Aww! How thoughtful of you! Wait, where did you get another pair of clothes?" I asked looking at his clothes that he was wearing.

"Well first of all I know you are checking me out. And second of all, I got them when you guys took a seven hour shopping trip. We basically went to our place and got our stuff and came back." He smirked

"For your information, I was not checking you out I was checking your clothes out. There is a big difference. And are you guys just planning to stay here without asking?" I questioned

"Well yes and I think you were checking me out because these clothes are hugging my body so the curves and the shape comes from me." He smirked

"I get the feeling you are trying to impress somebody with those clothes and do I smell cologne?" I asked with a fake shocked expression.

"Why yes, yes you do. And I am trying to impress someone and I believe it is working." He just kept smirking.

"And I believe it is going to take you a long time before you can actually convince her that you are different and she can trust you. Plus that smirk will get you no where." I smirked back.

We kept smirking until eventually we both started laughing hard and tears were coming out of my eyes. "I think we should go" he said.

"Yeah we probably should" We both headed toward the elevator and he pushed the button. I pulled out my Iphone and put my speakers in. Once again Kendall pulled one out and put it in one of his ears. I tapped on shuffle and "Blow" came on. "Do you ever ask?" I asked him and looked at his face.

"Nope" he replied bluntly.

We go out of the elevator and I walked out to see another car by my car. I turned and looked at Kendall raising an eyebrow and pointing to the car that was next to mine. He walked over to the car and unlocked it. "It's my car and I am driving."

"Great. Just don't kill me." I replied sarcastically.

I stepped into his Mercedes and sat down in the passenger seat. I put in my earphones and once again Kendall took one of them out and put it in his own.

"Seriously, like for once can you please ask?" I asked while moving my hands all crazy like.

"Nope because if I do, you will say no. So either way I would just take them from your ears and put them into mine." He smirked.

He started driving toward Ihop and we kept on listening to my iphone until I got a phone call from my big brother, Logan. "One sec" I spoke to Kendall and he nodded.

"Hello"

"Hey Sophy. How's it going?" my brother asked

"Hey Logie. It's going great. How about you?" I asked in excitement of hearing my brother's voice.

"Well my life is perfect because of two reasons. But first I have to ask you if you are taking care of yourself. So, are you?"

"Of course I am. Like usual I am taking care of myself and of my friends. Work is going great. I get at least 5 new patients each day. Now, what are those two things? Oh and how's Jessica?"

"She's great and now for the big two reasons I am extremely happy. So Jess wasn't feeling well so I took her to the doctor and I found out she is pregnant."

"Oh My God!" I squealed. "I am totally going to buy everything for your little Logie. Awwww! I can't wait. Wait! You said two reasons, what's the other one?" I asked curiously while Kendall just drove and watched me whenever he could.

"Well since Jess is pregnant, she is going to go to Paris to visit her parents for a month. And I can't go for a month with her, but I can have two weeks off. So I am coming to your house for a week and going to Tasia's house for a week as well." I could feel him grinning.

"Oh My God! This is the best news ever! Great! Hey can I call you back when I get home. I am at Ihop getting breakfast for me and the girls."

"Sure. Later Sophy." He said

"Later Logie" I said and tapped end on my Iphone.

I plugged in my earphones and this time I asked Kendall if he wanted to listen and he said yes. He pulled into Ihop and turned the car off once we were in parking. "So who's Logie? I don't think it's the Logie that's living in your apartment right now." Kendall asked amused.

"He's my big brother. He is kind of like my dad. Like I have a dad and all but he died ten years ago and so he became my best friend and dad and big brother." I smiled remembering him.

"Oh cool. So tell me about yourself. I know nothing about you. Yet I am living at your apartment for a month." He said whispering in my ear.

"Let me order the food and then I will talk to you." I said and simply walked over to the waitress at the take out station. I ordered the food and then sat down when the waitress told me it would take 20 minutes because they were busy today. "It's going to take 20 minutes." I said to Kendall as he sat down right beside me.

"Well that's fine with me. I can talk to you while we are waiting." He smirked

"Can you stop that? Like you are being so nice to me. Plus, you are flirting with me when I have a boyfriend." I stared into his deep green crystal eyes.

"Well first of all, no I can't because I like you. Now I am being nice to you because I like you which I already told you but that's why I am being nice to you. I could be a bad boy and just rape you already but I wanted you to like me as well. So I could enjoy raping you or actually it would be sex because you were enjoying it too. Anyway that being said, your friends both told me you don't have a boyfriend." He said smugly.

"Stop being so smug. I didn't know you were a bad boy Kendall. I thought I could trust but now I know I can't. Having a rapist in my house is not a good idea. Maybe I should kick you out. And why do you trust my friends. How do you know they are not lying?"

"Well how do I know you aren't lying? And I don't think you would kick me out because you like me."

"Touché. And I do not like you. I do admit I do not have a boyfriend and I was lying to you about it but I have 6 real husbands who love me and care about me, even if they are fake." I smiled

"I know. Logan told me about that. At first I thought I was living at a freak's house." He chuckled

"And yet you like that freak which makes you a freak as well."

"Why yes, yes I do. Oh and I think you do like me."

"Whatever. Wait which one of my friends told you that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Ummmm" He said thinking. "I think it was Mo, the one James likes."

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed like an evil maniac.

"Why are you laughing like that?" he said looking at me weirdly.

"Well buddy. I think you get to know the real mean me. I am going to get revenge. Oh sweet, sweet revenge." I chuckled.

"You are a creepy chic. You know that right?"

"Well Logan did say I am different and this just proves it I guess." I smiled widely.

"Wow. So what's the plan?" He asked while smiling.

"Excuse me. I just met you like two days ago actually not even two. So no. You are not involved with my plans." The waitress called Kendall's name and Kendall just looked at me.

"Go get our food. Oh and you are paying" I smirked.

"Smooth" he said and walked over. He paid for the food and we left. He started driving and then stopped at Walgreens. " I thought we were going to my apartment. Why are we here?" I asked looking at him in curiosity.

"We are getting snacks because Carlos almost died last night and we had to go here to get him snacks. So I have to get him a ton of junk food. Or else he will die. Like for real. I am not joking." He said looking at me.

"Well okay then." I said and we opened the door, got out, and shut the door of the car. We went into Walgreens and we split. I hit the drinks section and got all the soda, milk, and water I could. I started walking toward the chips aisle when I saw Kendall looking for chocolates in the candy section.

"Whatcha looking at chocolates for?" I said in his ear and he jumped.

"Don't do that. You know how many times Carlos does that. It annoys the crap out of me.

"Well I am so sorry that Carlos does that but I am not sorry for me doing that because seeing you jump like that made my day." I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Great. Anyways did you get all the drinks?" he said looking into the cart I was holding.

"Yup." I said looking into his cart to see it filled with chips and other various snacks. "You are paying for all this, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he said giggling. "You look so cute when you raise an eyebrow" he said chuckling while I just blushed.

We went to the cashier and Kendall payed for all. We went to the car and he opened the trunk. He put in all the bags into the trunk while I put the cart back. He came in and I put my speakers in my phone. I tapped play and surprisingly Kendall didn't take it out. I realized after two minutes that Kendall wasn't in the car he was walking into Walgreens. "What is he doing?" I said to myself.

I got out of the car and called his name. He didn't turn around so I followed him inside and called his name again. "God Kendall" I groaned.

I caught up to him and grabbed his hand. He turned around and we were nose to nose. "What are you doing?" I asked after a moment. We kept staring into each other's eyes.

"You didn't get alcohol." He said.

"I don't need you to. Last time you got drunk, you flirted with me. This time you might actually rape me. And I won't enjoy it because you will be drunk. Plus I don't drink and neither do my friends. If you bring that home you will be kicked out and I mean literally kicked out and so will be your friends." We were still nose to nose until I stepped back.

"No. You can't stop me." He smirked.

"Oh. Can't I?" I asked and he only nodded. Which is all it took for me to grab his wrist and drag him out of there. I opened the car with his key and put him in the passenger's seat. I walked over to the driver's side and sat down. I locked the car while Kendall just stared at me amused.

I drove back while listening to my music. Kendall just sat there silent. I think he knew that I was pissed because usually he would take out one of my earphones but this time he didn't. We arrived at my apartment and I cooled off a bit. Kendall and I both took the bags of food and snacks into my apartment and on the way Kendall said"Sorry"

"It's fine. Just please don't bring any drugs or alcohol in my apartment or at least please don't be around me or any of my friends. I can't deal with that. Just please don't." I said while wiping some tears from my eyes and cheeks. I remembered the past and had to stop. I couldn't break down. Not in front of him I couldn't

"I won't."

"Please don't tell anybody about this. I can't take it. We have to act like nothing happened. Alright?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mention this to anybody.

"Sure. So if we are returning to normal can I do this?" he said while putting his arm around my waist.

"Eeeep! No! We were never anything more than friends. And this" I said pointing to his arm "is way more than friends." I said trying to get away from him but he had a tight grip. So instead of trying to get away when I realized it wouldn't work, I blowed into his ear which made him jump.

"I told you to stop that." He said wiping his ear and tried grabbing my waist but I ran to my apartment. I opened it to find everybody awake and looking for something to eat. "We brought food!" I said loudly.

"Yessss!" Carlos yelled, grabbed the Ihop bag, teared it open, and practically shoved James out of his chair, found his food and ate messy. "Wow" was all I said to the sight of Carlos.

After everybody digested their food and are now watching TV…

We were all sitting and watching Monster in Law on TNT when I remembered I had to get revenge on Mo because she told Kendall I didn't have a boyfriend. So I got up and cleared my throat which made everybody look at me. I took the remote and paused the TV.

"So, how's it going?" I asked simply but smirking.

"Oh My God! What are you doing?" Santa said which made everybody look from me to her.

"Oh nothing. I am just telling our new friends some secret that might make somebody, Mo" I said while fake coughing "embarrassed."

"Why?" Santa asked suspiciously.

"Because, Mo told Kendall I don't have a boyfriend" I glared at her. "So without, further ado I shall tell you people a secret!" I looked directly at her and she stood up and started walking toward me.

"Don't you dare Sophia Richardson!" she said getting closer to me."I will KILL you!" she threatened me.

"Will you know?" I said and I could see she was getting a little angry but I didn't care. "So before I die, I wanted to say…" I said walking away from Mo "Mo is obsessed with James" I sing songed.

"That's it. You are DEAD MEAT!" she screamed and came after me.

"Eeep!" I screeched and ran away from her while the guys just looked at us fighting and I saw James blushing."You want some popcorn cause this will go on for hours. I will probably join in like ten minutes." Santa laughed.

I ran to my room while she ran to her apartment to get what this fight needed. We both grabbed our Nerf water guns that were loaded in our rooms and ran into the living room where Santa and the guys were eating popcorn and drinking soda.

Out of nowhere, Mo came up and sprayed me. I turned around and did the same. "Wahoo! Chick Fight!" Carlos screamed enjoying watching us having a water fight.

"Knock it off, you guys are 26 years old and too old to have a water fight!" Logan told us with a stern look.

"Hell no, you son of a bitch. Do Not Tell Me What To Do!" I screamed and sprayed him with my water gun.

"Sorry" Logan said while reaching for a towel and wiping his face off.

"Feisty. I like that." Kendall smirked.

"Oh, do you know?" I said and sprayed him as well.

"STOP!" Santa screamed over all of us. She grabbed 4 water guns and handed one to each of them and then grabbed one for herself. "Resume!" she yelled and we all started fighting again.

After water fight...

We were all sitting in the living room and talking when James asked me to talk to him alone. "Can you advise me how to get Mo on a date?" James asked sheepishly.

"Of course James. Look I know you and Mo have a special relationship, which is why I told you she is obsessed with you. But I have an idea. My uncle owns a restaurant which is a really romantic restaurant and I can get a reservation. So you will simply ask her out and I will take care of the rest."

"You are a life saver. Thank you so much!" James said hugging me.

"I know but if you dare break her heart I will come into your house and tear yours. Literally." I said and he nodded. I think he was scared of me. "Though I don't think you will."

"I won't. I promise. You can count on me." He said.

"Great. Now go ask her." I commanded.

I then went into my room and grabbed my phone. I called Uncle John and told him everything. He booked us a reservation for 8 and said we had to be there at 8 no later, no earlier.

I then went to my bag and saw that my knife was there but my silent gun wasn't. "Where the hell did it go?" I asked myself. I took my phone and opened the app for tracking my gun and saw it was in the living room. I rushed outside to see James and Mo hugging.

"Aww!" I said and rushed to the living room with my phone. I looked to where it was pointing and it just happened to be Kendall. "Give it back!" I said calmly which apparently was scary.

"What are you talking about?" Santa questioned me.

"Somebody took my gun." I then returned to my glare at Kendall and repeated "Give it back to me!"

"Dude, give it back to her. You will regret it if you don't." Santa advised Kendall.

He stood up and said "Fight for it!"

"Are you sure? It is going to hurt." I said glaring at him while he just smirked.

"Of course." He said and that was all I could take. I simply walked forward and kicked his balls. Boy was he in pain. He fell to the floor and held his hands where his balls were. I then saw that my gun was in his pocket and so I took it out of there and put it in my pocket.

"Do not touch my gun!" I said smirking.

"Sorry. I promise I won't ever again." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Damn." Carlos laughed.

"You are so different from other girls." Logan said with a scared look.

"Ok. Well we should all get ready because we have a dinner at 8 to go to tonight." I shrugged.

"We do?" Santa asked.

"Yeah. Mo and James are going in Kendall's car and going to the same restaurant we are but they have a different place to sit than us. Now, James and Mo you guys have to dress formal. So a tux and a dress would be good. The rest of us have to wear casual." I told them.

We all stood up and went to our different rooms. Santa and I helped Mo with her makeup, hair, shoes, and dress. At the end Mo was wearing a black fitted dress showing her curves and a pair of black Michael Kors heels. She had her hair in a bun and some mascara and eyeliner with a clear lip gloss.

Then Santa and I went to our rooms and changed our clothes and put on our makeup. I put on a pair of skinny's and a black long sleeved shirt with a green cardigan. I then put in some silver hoops and put on some brown mascara that makes my eyes stand out.

I went outside to find everybody dressed. "Ready to go?" I asked and everybody nodded. Kendall stared at me and I stared at him. We both checked each other out and then we went to the car. I stared chuckling to myself about how I was checking him out and how he was checking me out.

We walked to the car and I saw James and Mo get into Kendall's car smiling at each other. "Aw. They are so cute together." I said to myself.

I heard somebody chuckle behind me so I turned around and bumped into Kendall. "What are you doing?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing just watching your pretty self." He smirked.

"Shut up and flattery will get you nowhere." I stepped into the car and I heard Kendall say "I have other ways as well."

We arrived at the restaurant at exactly 8 and went to the 24th floor of the building." This is where we will eat and on the 25th floor is where James and Mo will eat."

I went to the receptionist and asked her for our reservation. Apparently she was new because she didn't know who I was. I asked her politely for my uncle and she went to go call him. "This place is nice." Logan said looking around.

I could see from a distance Logan and Santa were intertwining their hands and I could see them smiling. I smiled to myself and saw that my uncle was coming to me and welcoming me to a hug. I hugged him back and introduced him to the guys. "This is, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. James is the one that is having a special night with Mo on the 25th floor." I winked at my Uncle John.

"Nice to know. Ok, so James and Mo if you will follow my dear Lilly, she will take you to your guys special place and she will be your waitress for the night." My uncle said smiling politely.

They both nodded and followed Lilly to the elevator and then disappeared. My uncle then took us to a table right by the window so we could see the entire Orlando area. Logan and Santa sat on one side and Kendall, Carlos, and I sat on the other. "Katie will be your server. Oh and Soph will you talk to her. She isn't doing well. Like she forgets to prick or bolus sometimes." He said with concern.

"Sure. Um, where is she?" I asked.

"She is serving right now but she will be here in a minute."

"Great." I smiled and he smiled back.

"It's nice to see that smile of yours again. It's been years you know." I blushed slightly and Kendall just stared from me to him confusingly.

Carlos then started talking about this one movie where a guy drove into another. "It was so funny. Like he totally crashed into the other guy. I wonder what the guy felt like or the driver." Carlos said amused and we all stared at him though I could see Santa laughing and looking at me and me just smiling back.

She then saw my face and started laughing more and louder. The guys just stared at her but Kendall stared at me smirking and playing footsie with me. "It was one time ok. Shut up and forget about it." I said smirking.

"I know it was once but the look on your face when you came home, that was priceless. Plus you practically did do the same thing as what Carlos just said." She chuckled.

"Well first of all I reversed into him. Secondly, he survived. Thirdly, in my defense he did try to rape me so I was getting back at him." I smiled.

"Wait, so what happened?" Logan asked

"Well, I went to this one party in college with my friend Monica. It was her boyfriend's party and everybody got drunk except for me and this one girl I knew. I tried leaving and these two guys came up and one went to the other girl and one came to me. They basically tried raping us, so I kicked him in the balls and he fell over. I did the same to the other guy and we both left in my car. But the guy came out and I reversed into him, purposely." I said with a sigh

"So, how exactly did you not get caught?" Carlos asked.

"Well, the guy was too drink to remember the license plate and the cops didn't find a car that was abused or dented." I simply said.

We all started laughing and it was hard to contain our laughter.

"So how did it feel?" Carlos asked amused.

"Really gross because I heard his bones crack and stuff."

Carlos just laughed while I looked in front of me and saw Katie. She was pale and had sleep bags. "Shit" I said which made everybody's eyes land on me. I reached in my bag and took out a glucose gel. I got up and yelled "Katie" she turned around and almost fell over. I caught her before anything. I opened the gel and shoved it down her throat. She swallowed it and I put some more in.

"Santa, call Uncle Johnny. Tell him she's low and I took care of it but he needs to come here."

Santa nodded and went into the kitchen to find Uncle John. In the mean while everybody was staring at Katie and me. I picked Katie up and sat her down on a chair.

"How you feeling?" I said in a baby voice.

"Alright. Thanks." She said tiredly.

"Hold on" I stated.

"Okay."

I got up and told Logan to sit with her and he agreed. I went back into the kitchen and got a Pepsi and a hamburger. I then met Uncle John and explained what happened.

"Well I don't know. It has been happening at least once a week and I am not sure why." My uncle John said.

"Don't worry. Can you bring her in my office on Monday?" I asked

"Sure. Do you think you know what's going on?" he worried.

"Has she been high lately?"

"Well, sometimes yes but mostly low. Like unconscious low."

"Ok. Well that explains why she is going low so often. Um, ok she is on shots right?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Great, so you are going to decrease her Lantus by 5 units. Fax or email me her readings. She might want to prick herself every 3 hours for the next few days. Everything should be fine. Don't worry." I smiled and he nodded.

I walked back out and gave Katie the hamburger and Pepsi. She smiled at me and then started eating the food. "Careful" I said and she nodded. I helped her get up and seated her with me. She was sitting in front of me and eating silently.

Everybody except for Santa was staring at me. "What?" I said

"Dude, you are like a hero." Carlos exclaimed.

"Seriously, I am a doctor too and I have never done that before."

"Well that's because you are a pediatrician. I am an endocrinologist. You don't have patients that can go unconscious, in a coma, or have diabetic kydioses." I stated.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Kendall asked

"Haha!" I laughed at Kendall. "Katie, is there something you are not telling me?" I said looking at her face.

"Umm" she said nervously.

"Well?" I said raising an eyebrow.

She took her phone out and typed something. She gave me her phone and it read 'I think I might be pregnant'.

"What?" I practically screamed.

"Hush!" she whispered.

"Do your parents know?"

"God no" she said calmly.

"When?" I asked getting angry. She is 18; she is not supposed to have sex at this age. I have never had sex in my life what the hell is she thinking.

Everybody was staring at me and I was getting pissed because of what she told me.

"A week ago." She said with a scared look.

"I am going to go get fresh air. I will be back. Katie, you better tell them or I will." I said with a stern voice.

"Please don't. I swear I will kill myself if you do." She pleaded

"Should have thought of that when you decided it was a good idea." I was way beyond pissed now. I knew Santa knew something was wrong and I knew all the guys knew something was also wrong. I got up and I left.

I walked outside and Florida's warm air hit my face. It was nice and pleasant and made me forget about what happened. I knew I would have to go back but I didn't want to. How could she be pregnant? She is smarter than that. I stayed outside for 10 more minutes thinking about all this. I then went into my car and pricked myself. I was 328."Crap" I whispered to myself.

I took out my injection kit and pulled some insulin out. I pulled my shirt up and gave myself a shot on my stomache. I then took it out and started rubbing my stomache because that one hurt.

I went back up and stepped in onto the 24th floor. I walked to my table and rubbed my neck. Santa nodded and started talking to the guys. Kendall looked at me and gave me a nice smile. It made me smile as well and I became happy but tired.

After 30 minutes we decided to leave. Mo and James were coming back in a hour. We got into the car and before the car even reversed I was dead asleep on the passenger seat.

**Guys this is 18 pages of writing! This took like a couple of days. Plus I went to Destin for like 5 days and I did nothing there but think. So I have good ideas coming up. By the way there are only 2 chapters left. I told you it was short but has long chapters. Please read and review. **


End file.
